Sonic The Hedgehog Meet The Crooked Man
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: Ha ha ha how it's going bros? Something went wrong with my account. Sorry about the story being deleted. Anyways, a smiling crooked neck man is trying to kill Sonic. Yeah it's a Sonamy. But it's not gonna bother anyone. Even if you're not a Sonamy fan. Brofist! BAA HAA. :-)


HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS? I'M MAKING A HORROR SONAMY STORY. THE CROOKED MAN. THIS STORY IS GONNA BE MY WAY. NOT LIKE THE GAME. THE SONIC CHARACTERS ARE WEARING THEIR SAME CLOTHES. SORRY ABOUT THIS PART BECAUSE I'M IN A RUSH. SO LET'S SKIP TO THE PART WHEN SONIC LOOKED AT THE T.V. AND IT TURNED ON BY ITSELF!

Sonic walked to the T.V. "How can the T.V. turned on by it's self?" Then suddenly, something appeared on the T.V. It showed SINK in blood. "AAHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK! Did SINK appeared on the T.V.?" Sonic looked at the sink. "Another piece of paper." Sonic read the piece of paper.

There was a crooked man, and he walked a crooked mile,

He found a crooked sixpence against a crooked stile;

He bought a crooked cat which caught a crooked mouse,

And they all lived together in a little crooked house.

Sonic was confused. "Ain't this a Mother Goose rhythm. Whatever I better get to bed." Sonic went to his bed. "I don't feel so good. Something is going on." Sonic started to shiver. "All of this is too terrifying. I'm feeling scared." Sonic stopped shivering. "What am I saying? I'm a hero." Then, Sonic heard a sound. "What is that sound?" Sonic got off of his bed. "Sounds like a radio." Sonic went to the computer room. He looked inside the cabinet. "Why is there a radio in the cabinet?" Sonic found a piece of paper. "I guess someone who used to live here, forgot a bunch of stuff." Sonic went back to his room. There was something written in blood. I'M WAITING FOR YOU. Sonic was shocked. "I'M WAITING FOR YOU? Ah. Ahh. WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic ran to Tails house. "What the fuck Sonic? It's 11:43 pm" Sonic told Tails everything. "Ok. Show me." Sonic pulled Tails to his room. The writing was gone. "Where did it go?" "Sonic are you trying to trick me?" "NO! I SWEAR TO GOD, I SAW THE WRITING ON THE MIRROR, THE T.V, AND THE WALL!" "OKAY, I believe you. But I don't think that is possible." "I found these papers scattered around the room." "Hmmm. Wait. There was a crooked man, and he walked a crooked mile, He found a crooked sixpence against a crooked stile; He bought a crooked cat which caught a crooked mouse, and they all lived together in a little crooked house." "It's a Mother Goose rhythm. I just don't know why it's here?" Then suddenly, The Crooked Man appeared behind Sonic. Tails made a surprise look. "S-S-S-SONIC LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Sonic turned around and looked at The Crooked Man. Sonic's eyes were wide. The Crooked Man has black eyes, a crooked neck, a huge grin, and blood on his body. "SONIC RUN!" Sonic smiled and jumped on The Crooked Man. "Tails. I know that he is scary but he is not gonna kill me." Sonic jumped and kicked the Crooked Man. The Crooked Man disappeared. "What the fuck! OKAY MAYBE I'M WRONG!" The Crooked Man was behind Tails. "AAAHHHHHH! HE'S SO FUCKING UGLY!" "TAILS NEVER MAKE FUN OF A CROOKED MAN! YOU'RE GONNA UPSET HIM MORE!" The Crooked Man grabbed Tails. "AAAHHHH! HE GOT ME!" Sonic grabbed Tails and ran to Amy's house. Amy woke up and went to Sonic. "What's going on?" Sonic and Tails were shivering in fear. "WHAT IS GOING ON? IS THERE A MONSTER OR SOMETHING?" "T-T-T-T-T-THERE WAS A MONSTER!" "HE WAS THE CROOKED MAN!" "CROOKED MAN? THAT'S SILLY! THOUGH YOU TWO ARE SHIVERING!" Sonic ran to Amy. "Amy. Please. We're telling the truth. He was so fucking SCARY!" Amy slapped Sonic. "Oww." "Watch your mouth." Tails looked behind Amy. "UHH. GUYS!" "WHAT?!" Sonic looked behind Amy. The Crooked Man was standing right behind Amy. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US?!" Sonic pushed Amy and kicked The Crooked Man. Amy looked at The Crooked Man. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Sonic punched The Crooked Man. The Crooked Man fell on the floor. "AAHGGGHHH!" Sonic pulled out a gun. "NOW! TELL ME WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US?! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! TELL ME OR THIS IS THE END OF YOU!" The Crooked Man looked at Sonic. "I AM ALREADY DEAD! YOU'RE LIVING IN MY CROOKED ROOM! I JUST WANTED TO BE HAPPY! BUT NO! I ENDED UP HANGING MYSELF!" The Crooked Man grabbed Sonic. "HEY! LET GO OF ME!" "SONIC!" "YOU'RE GONNA DIE! YOU WILL NEVER PROTECT ANYTHING AGAIN!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Crooked Man ripped Sonic in half. Sonic was dead. The Crooked Man looked at Tails and Amy. Tails took out a blaster and shot The Crooked Man. "AAAAGGHHHHH!" The Crooked Man burned to pieces. Amy fell on the floor and cry. She was bursting with tears. "SSOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIIIICCCCCC!" =-O Tails took out a his TEAM FORTRESS 2 MEDIC GUN, and shot Sonic. Sonic was healed and alive. "Thank you for healing me. What would we do without your medic gun?" "Yeah." Amy ran to Sonic. "Sonic." Amy holded Sonic tight. "Amy. You're okay?" "Yeah. I was worried." Amy holded Sonic tight. Sonic lifted Amy's chin. "Amy...You're sooooo..." Sonic kissed Amy. "Ohhh." Amy holded Sonic tighter. "I love you Soniku." "I love you too Amy." "Finally you told her. I was gonna be so mad." "What did you do to The Crooked Man?" "I hope you rest in peace. Well, you saved us Tails. Also, I don't want to live in the apartment anymore. Let someone else live there. I'll put everything back were it was. Even the papers." "Then, where are you going to live?" Sonic holded Amy. "Never mind. I hope you and Amy won't cause any trouble." "Don't worry. And leave everything where it was. I don't want to sleep on something dusty." "Fine." Tails went home. "So, we're all alone. What do you want to do?" "Sonic. Go to sleep!" "I don't want to. I'm gonna have nightmares." Amy kissed Sonic. "Mmmmmmm. You taste so good Amy." "Good night Sonic." "Good night Amy." The two hedgehogs holded each other and went to sleep.

After one month, David Hoover rented a room. The same room that Sonic rented. But does he know that Sonic rented it and left? I guess not. THE END.

I hope you liked this story. I know that it's short but, this is my way. Brofist. BAA HAA.


End file.
